Flare Blitz: Trainer Evolution
by AdorkableNeko
Summary: a story of the evolving emotions of pokemon and trainers. Namely our star trainer Neko and both her Garchomp and Charizard. Contains lemon.
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

"Adrasteia," she smiled, looking to the freshly hatched blue bundle in her arms. There was no doubt that it had been love at first sight. That bright red belly, that stub of a tail, there was was no way that this Gible wasn't meant for her.

Bred for her by her father, she vowed then to do everything she could to care for it. Neko smiled again, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a tiny giggle. "I love her, Papa... And I swear I always will!" Hugging the tiny pokemon to her chest, there was nothing then that could get her down

00000

A new day was dawning in the Sinnoh region, a deep orange Autumn sun inching its way over the peaks of Mount Coronet. But even the welcoming day wasn't enough to stir the young trainer. Cue Neko, now age twelve, her hair a mess and face down in her pillow. All would seem well were it not for her dear Gible, Adrasteia, gnawing relentlessly at the poor girl's skull. Still, all she did was swat away at the dream disturbance, a groan in her throat.

Adrasteia grumbled, gnawing a bit rougher, desperate to wake her trainer, ready for the new day. The two had been through much together over the past three years, and now was the time for them to grow more. Today the journey began and the training kicked in to overdrive.

One final groan rolled out of Neko before she shot straight up, a rather dazed and zombified expression gracing her features. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she methodically reached up to pry the Gible off her head. "Good morning to you to Adrasteia." It was all monotone. The pokemon gave a rumble of approval. Shifting out of bed, Neko fumbled for her glasses, finally reaching them and sliding them in place.

Her hair was a mess, a tangled black mop all frazzled by her sleep... and partially her partner. With a sigh, she ran her hand through it only to have her fingers catch in the knots. Another sigh and she shuffled into her bathroom, Adrasteia following close behind with a sing-song pattern in its noises. A few quick brush strokes and a little straightening up and she was ready to begin her day.

"I take it you're ready, aren't you, Addy?"

She was met with an enthusiastic mumble of pokemon speak.

Neko chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." And that is how our story began...


	2. Chapter One: Reoccurring Nightmare

**1**

She was now considered a blossoming young woman. Aged now to twenty. Her adorable little Gible evolved to Gabite and now her monstrous Garchomp. Though still, in Neko's eyes, Adrasteia was still that tiny little bundle she had worked so hard to hatch all those years past. The two were the perfect trainer and pokemon pair. True understanding, perfect synchronization, not to mention all the region's badges under their belt.

A cool breeze flitted up around the calm of Lake Valor. It had been a long day... a long grind, and a long list of wild encounters. Her back pressed against Adrasteia, Neko smiled. "You know, Addy... I've been thinking long and hard about this... But I think it's time we made our way across the ocean to Kanto..." The Garchomp shot a quizzical look to her trainer, dropping a juicy red berry into her mouth. Neko simply chuckled. "Don't you look at me in that tone of voice. It's hard enough dealing with the same scenes every day. It's time to expand our options, travel the distance, befriend new... erm... friends."

Adrasteia rolled her golden eyes with a small shake of her head. The trainer sighed, slumping back into her. Dressed in her standard clothes, Neko had become every it a trainer. A form fitting, albeit rather riquely short, white dress hugged her tightly. Each shoulder adorned with a pokeball image, the front lined with vertical pairs of button snaps; knee-high white boots with a darker grey thigh-high socks; and the elbow long gloves to tie it all together. Black hair styled in cascading shags around her ivory face, deep amber eyes twinkling with determination behind her thin-framed glasses... It all complimented her image. She could be anything she wanted to be with that image, but her life was her pokemon.

Nuzzling against the rough, deep blue skin of her Garchomp, she felt comforted. It was familiar. No matter how much the surroundings changed, that one thing stayed the same. All those that had left her, all those that had faded away into distant memory, Adrasteia remained. At that thought, a smile curved the corners of her mouth. She then turned around, wrapping her arms about the thin red and yellow waist of her truest friend.

Adrasteia gave a small dragon-y smirk down to her trainer, twisting around and leaning down to nuzzle the top of her head affectionately. The wind blew past them again, sending a small chill up Neko's spine. "I promise I'll never leave you, Adrasteia... I'll be with you until the end." Such sweet, sweet words. Spoken like a sister to her sibling. Neko gave a big squeeze, only to have the dragon give a squeaking grunt at the tightness to the hug. Nevertheless, she accepted it, even so much as understood it. LIfe was undoubtedly good.

A tiny yawn escaped the young trainer then, and it was as if she was that twelve year old girl again on her first day on the road to being the trainer she was now. Tired and content with the way life was progressing, Neko allowed her eyes to slide closed. "Ya know, Addy... I can't wait to get to Kanto," her voice trailed in another yawn, slowly getting drownt out by drowsiness, "I hear Professor Oak is a leader in all things pokemon... I have... a theory... reguarding evolution..." another yawn ensued before she settled her head against Adrasteia's tail, the two now curled up in an entwined ball, fatigue hitting her suddenly. "So many... questions..."

The Garchomp gave a yawn back at Neko, pushing her loose pokeballs into their little cuddled up circle for safe-keeping. Draping her head across her trainer's shoulder's, she heaved a contented sigh before drifting into a pleasant slumber...

00000

_ It was dark... It was always dark... Why did it always have to be so dark?_

_ A cold chill shot up the girl's back, her thin arms wrapped tight about her chest, trying to hold inside all her fears and living nightmares. She could feel the tears welling behind her eyes, trembling, her voice a quiver. Was this hell? Or was this the nightmare again..._

_ Before her, those burning red eyes seemed to stare into her soul... Straight through. Those horrid, dagger-filled eyes... So hungry, so inhuman. _

_ Her breath was caught in her throat, that cold sweat beaded upon her brow. This was it; there was nothing she could do. Looming before her the monster rose, hovering effortlessly in the air. Heavy black shadows snaked out from its back, reaching out to the frail young girl before them. Slithering, twisting up along her leg and tugging hungrily at her dress._

_**Do you fear me, girl? **_

_Please, no..._

_**This is what all your race desires...**_

_I don't understand..._

_ A dark chuckle echoed through her mind as the tentacle-like shadow tore past her clothes and straight into her innocence. The matching pairs of shadows twirled tight about her wrists and ankles, forcing her to spread her legs, unable to fight back. The blood trickled down her leg, her cries of pain and horror choked by shock and tears._

_**This is what all you humans want...**_

_No..._

_00000_

"No!" Neko shot up, her body soaked in a cold sweat, chest heaving, heart racing. Adrasteia stretched beneath her, a worried look reflected in her gold pupils. The trainer could only search for her breath before slinking back down, running a slender hand through her hair with a heavy sigh. "It was... that dream again, Addy..." The Garchomp looked to her in understanding.

With a smile, Neko patted the top of Adrasteia's head, her fingers trailing over to dance along the yellow star at the end of her snout. "I don't get it Addy... Every time, every dream, it's the same. Like some inescapable memory." The dragon offered a snort as a distraction from the subject. "You're right... enough talk about it." she stretched out, feeling each muscle loosen up and warm in preparation to continue on. "Alright you crazed beast, let's go. We've had enough time doing nothing."

Another snort. "Oh, nobody asked you."


	3. Chapter Two: Growing

**2**

Neko gave a low growl, her amber eyes narrowed at the Staravia before her. "Addy, might be a good idea to let Toast take this one on... That or Lucy." her Garchomp gave a nod of approval to the last suggestion which made her trainer grin. "Lucy it is then..."

Chuckling lightly, she reached for a classic red and white pokeball along the strap to her travel bag. These damned birds and the like were always such a nuisence. Even if she ran it only seemed to attract more, and she knew it would be useless to waste her money on a repel spray with as low as her funds were. A smirk upturned the corner of her rosy pink lips.

With a quick and easy toss, she called to her pokemon. "Come on Lucy, its time to make this quick." A shrill cry came from the ball, sparks of electricity shooting off in each direction as a dark blue form emerged. Standing then before them now was the beast known as Luxray. Brilliant red eyes burned deep into the now helpless bird pokemon.

Neko turned her head over towards Adrasteia. "I kind of feel bad for the poor thing." Still, she shrugged it off. "Ready Lucy?" The Luxray nodded its large head, rounded ears resting back against its skull. The beast then bared her pointed teeth to the bird, it seeming to finally realize its impending doom. "Go get him, girl."

Faster than the Staravia could realize, Lucy darted forward, particles of electric energy swarming into her body. "That a girl, Charge... Now... Discharge!"

Just as soon as the wild pokemon tried to fly away to escape its weakness, a wave of electricity spread from the Luxray. No sooner had it happened, the bird was on the ground, unconscious with Lucy looming over it. I look of pride swelled in the pokemon then as she leaned down and took up the limp creature in its maw, a half smile appearing then as she trotted over to Neko and dropped it at her feet. Neko could only laugh, albeit a bit nervously, at the action of endearment.

Patting Lucy's head, she smiled, taking up the now defenseless Staravia. "Thank you Lucy, but we dont need to kill it... Or eat it for that matter." Lucy gave a slightly disappointed look. The trainer offered another gentle pat. "You don't like poultry anyways, Lucy." Adrasteia snorted. With a sigh, Neko scooped the Staravia up into her arms, carrying it over to a small clearing by a tree.

"There, there little one. I hope she didnt hurt you too bad, but I warned you not to keep pestering us." she let her fingers glide over the pokemon's feathers, smoothing them out before reaching into her bag for a couple of round blue oran berries. With a kind smile, and another stroke, Neko tucked the berries in close to the bird. "There, these should help you when you wake up." A final tender pet ensued before she hefted hersel up, dusting off the bit of dirt and dust from the roads.

Walking back, she caught the look of Adrasteia, eye to eye with Lucy. "You two..." she couldnt help but giggle gently. It was then that Lucy rolled over onto her back, playing more the part of an over-sized cat than anything else. Shaking her head, Neko moved up to her, ruffling the lighter blue fur of her belly.

It was another calm day. Today they were well on their way along route 212, continung on to find their way to the next region. It was slow progress, but Gods willing, it would be accomplished. Adrasteia took Neko. No matter where they went the trainer could not bring herself to confine the dragon to a ball, and either way, she didn't believe that Addy would allow it.

Chuckling to herself at the thought, Neko gave a glance over to her Garchomp. "There's a long road ahead of us still, Addy. I've been doing a lot of research on all the different pokemon we're going to encounter in Kanto." Adrastestia gave her a snort in return. "Oh, but of course, no one can ever compare to you." she chuckled a bit more before holding out Lucy's pokeball to her. "Alright Luce... Your choice. Walk with or wait for the next call?"

The Luxray rolled her eyes before flicking her tail at the ball, knocking it from her trainer's hand. Giggling at the motion, Neko shook her head, sliding the ball back into its spot in her bag. "I'll take that as a 'I'm walking.'"

Lucy gave a quick and firm nod before bounding up to Neko and nuzzling her leg. "Sometimes, I swear, you're worse than a cat, Lucy."

Lucy answered with a low grumble, trotting happily alongside her trainer and fellow pokemon. "This might be a good time to tell you guys this, anyways..." the two pokemon looked up with raised brows. "I've been keeping in contact with Professor Oak, from Kanto...and... well," she paused to look between the two walking with her. "He said he found a Pokemon that would be perfect for our team. That, and he said that he would be a good start to my discovery of the region."

Adrasteia shot her a slightly agitated look. "Oh dont you start. Here." Neko reached into her bag to pull out an email she had printed out. There in said email stood a picture of their soon-to-be friend. A large orange, dragon-like beast, with a massive wing-span. "His name is Cervantes." Neko beamed with pride, showing them the picture. "The Professor said he was left behind by a trainer who didn't want him anymore." Her fingers trailed down the picture, a twang of pity resonating in her words.

Adrasteia cocked her head at the image and then gave a shrug, Lucy taking the opprotunity to zig-zag between Neko's feet and nuzzle all the way.


	4. Chapter Three: Getting There

**3**

Neko smiled brightly at the rays of warm sunshine that now glistened over the horizon. Today was her day to make her stand in the Kanto region. A passerby gave her a frightful look at the montrous dragon curled up and sleeping soundly about her feet. She could only chuckle. The full scent of salty ocean air bathed her entirely, and she had to admit, it felt amazing.

Adrasteia gave a small grumble up to her trainer, stretching out a talon and her tail before catching herself on wobbly legs. There was a reason she faired better as a land shark than as a sea shark. Gold and black eyes narrowed at Neko, who only shook her head at it.

"Oh hush it you." she stuck her tongue out playfully to Addy. "We'll be in Lavender Town soon, and then we can take off elsewhere." Neko ran her hand down along the Garchomp's snout, comforting her. "Professor Oak said he would be waiting for us." the look of excitement that then flashed across her features was hard to miss. Today was the day they would welcome their new partner. "Cervantes..." Neko breathed, gazing off into the distance, a smile curving her delicate lips.

The Pokemon Professor had told her enough to make her fall in love. A Charizard by the name of Cervantes, abandoned by his owner that persued different interests when Pokemon were no longer strong enough and adventure's call had become a distant whisper. Yes, that giant orange, winged beast was so much more than just a pokemon to her. He was someone she could identify with, a partner, a friend. A shiver coursed through her then, bringing her to refocus herself and take in her surroundings.

Flocks of Pidgey and Spearrow fluttered about the docks that were close at hand, the wild calls of a half a hundred dozen bird Pokemon swarming about the boat in an instant. A half a second later the billow of the boat horn signalling their arrival in the private port tucked beside Lavender Town.

A loud bell echoed across the docks, mixing with the calls of the wild pokemon flapping about madly. Neko anxiously nibbled at her lower lip, catching herself bouncing on the balls of her feet. She tugged her dress' hem down at the front, then at the back, then at the front again. Squirming, impatient, she shoved her glasses back up her nose and searched around the port from her perch on the ship. She was hopeful to see the bright white of a professor's lab coat standing stark against the dull hues of the town.

Adrasteia growled low as she pulled herself up to the bow the the ship, her head slinking to rest on the ledge, a dull look in her fierce eyes. If she could speak, Neko knew she would be spewing spiteful curses at her. With a calming smile, the trainer patted her head gently. That's when that flash of white caught her gaze and her heart leapt to her throat.

A voice chimed in over the intercom, signalling their arrival to their destination. Down below the pokemon Professor caught the sight of Neko and raised his hand to wave to her. She could hardly surpress the tiny squeal that came then as she wove back, standing on tip-toes to ensure he saw her. Addy gave her another spiteful look before slinking down into the deck of the vessel, ready to inch her way off it and then roll thankfully in the dirt and grass.

It did not take long for them to finally make their way from the boat, the few belongings that Neko kept slung over her shoulder in one large bag, four pokeballs lining the strap. Wobbly legs lead them down a ramp as they searched for the correct way to walk on the still land. Addy didn't care. Uncoordinated or not, she tumbled over unsure legs and ran on all fours to leave that damned ship far behind her. Rushing as quickly as she could to the nearest patch of dirt she could find.

It didn't take the dragon long to clear a few dozen yards and roll headfirst into a dusty little patch. The deep earthy scent filled her nostrils, so warm and welcoming to her as she rubbed every inch of her that she could into the dirt. Neko chuckled out, straightening up as she approached Professor Oak, more than a few frightened and questioning looks cast upon her and her Garchomp.

"Ah, Miss Neko, how nice to see you arrive safely." His voice was warm and pleasant, a noticable trace of laughter in his tones.

Extendiing her hand to him she gave a bright smile. "Hello Professor Oak. I'm... Sorry about Addy. She... Erm... Doesn't like the ocean." a small chuckle did nothing to hide the slight flush of her cheeks.

The professor only smiled back in return, cocking his head to the side as he observed the Garchomp. "So this is the pokemon you were telling me so much about?" he stroked his chin as Adrasteia stopped abruptly to stare up and snort a small dust puff at him. The trainer gave a firm nod.

"Yup, that's my Adasteia." the Garchomp grumbled with delite as she turned a few shades of brown, returning to rolling in the dirt. The Pokemon Professor chuckled a little more, reaching for something in his coat.

"Well it's very clear you two are very much close." her heart began to race again, eye's widening. "Come along Neko. I believe you know its time to meet your new teammate." He chuckled a bit, producing a classic red and white pokeball from his pocket. "These past few months of talking with you have proven that you are indeed what dear Cervantes needs."

She tried to calm herself, tried to regain compsure, but it was so very difficult. The first time she had heard this creature's tale, her heart had broken, melted, and then fallen for him. An older Charizard that had once been given to a Kanto trainer as his first pokemon, this one named Cervantes grew quickly. Forced to grow faster than he was ready to, his trainer became infuriated at the fact that he could not hold his own. A rich little boy, shoving rare candies down his throat and wondering why he was not as strong as the other pokemon that worked for their strength. She could feel his pain, and wanted to help.

Stepping beside Oak, Neko gave him a smile. "Adrasteia, please come here you filthy little crazy thing." she chuckled to Addy. "It's time to meet Cervantes."

The Garchomp rose her head then shook it free of one of the many layers of dirt, standing up obediantly beside her trainer. Licking her lips eagerly she had a glint of curiosity in her dark eyes, ready as well to meet her new potential friend.


End file.
